Hunted
by Castiel'sBestFriend
Summary: Henricksen is introduced to Dean R&R Please :
1. Chapter 1

Victor was sat down behind his desk. Everything was set out perfectly, neatly and in order, everything in the right place where it belonged. That's how he liked it. For Victor, every case was like putting people where they belonged, whether it was in a simple detention centre or the highest maintenance prison in the whole of America. With serial killers it only took a couple of days for him to work out their motive and where they would strike next. But that was all about to change.

There was a new case so completely insane; the police felt it was time they gave it to the FBI.

There was a knock on Henricksen's office door.

"Come in." Henricksen answered.

The door opened slowly and in walked his boss Special Agent Jones.

Victor stood up, not only out of respect but also because Special Agent Jones had never visited his office before. Whatever the case was, it was clearly something huge and of big importance that it was dealt with as quickly as possible.

"Special Agent Henricksen. Please sit down." It wasn't a request; it was a demand so Victor sat down obediently.

"What is my case this time Special Agent Jones?" Victor wanted to get down to business. There was nothing he liked more than an unusual case with a psycho.

"It's bizarre. I've never seen anything quite like it. The cops were out of their depth so they handed the case over, but to tell you the truth, I don't know what to make of it either." He tossed over the file. "Well, see what you think."

Victor opened the file marked highly dangerous. Inside was a picture of a very good looking young man. He had unusual green eyes, light brown hair and was about 6ft. Aged 28 and always with his tall lanky brother. Not too bad, he'd be easy to pick out in a crowd.

The file was pretty jam packed. Newspaper cuttings, fake names, any kind of appearance that had so far been recognized was in the file.

Victor's eyes skimmed down the page until it reached crimes.

Wanted for:

Credit card fraud,

Vandalism,

Carrying concealed,

Grand Theft Auto,

Impersonation,

Breaking and entering,

Kidnapping,

Grave discretion

6 counts of first degree murder

What kind of whacko was this guy? Most of them were normal for a psycho but grave discretion? Psycho or no psycho, what person in their right mind dug up graves for kicks?

Victor's eyes travelled down further to possible medical conditions:

Sociopath – that was evident

Paranoid

Possible Schizophrenic

Abrasive personality disorder

This guy was insane and did crazy stuff. But every nut job had a motive and Henricksen promised himself, he'd hunt this son of a bitch down and give him what he deserved.

'Well hello, Dean…" He smiled cruelly "It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. capable

Victor paced around his office. He had taken the drastic measure of taping up a map of America against the wall with all Dean's crimes pinned to it.

There was no pattern. Black, white, male, female, immigrant, stranger, family, loved ones, children, grandparents and his crimes stretched to almost every state.

What really made his blood boil was that this insane monster had gone so far from human he had been let in willing to the houses of young, pretty females with a bright happy future ahead of them. Only to tie them up and beat them. He had then faked his own death which still baffled the medics. The guy down in the morgue was the exact same man as Dean in every detail. Henricksen remembered visiting the body all to well.

"_Right this way Special Agent Henricksen. It's quite a sight, two gun shot wounds straight through the chest. Even the DNA matches."_

_The short balding Doctor led him down a harshly lit corridor. Henricksen's shoes clacked evenly down the corridor. _

"_Well he is one hundred kinds of wacko; I just wanted to see for myself what this guy's capable of."_

_Henricksen already knew what Dean Winchester was very capable, he'd read the file thousands of times. No. The real reason Henricksen wanted to see the body was so he could look into Dean's face, analyse it, and remember exactly what he looked like and he had to admit, the psycho fascinated him._

"_Well I h- know you will get him" Victor looked sharply at the Doctor. Everyone knew his success rate and it was no place for this insignificant man to tell him how to do his job._

_The Doctor looked down sharply avoiding Henricksen's angry glare._

"_Well he's right this way,"_

_Henricksen was led through a set of swinging doors into a harshly lit morgue the body of said psychopath was already lying on the slab, ready to be examined, cloth still hiding the truth from Henricksen's eyes._

_Once the special agent was standing next to the table ready to witness the impossible, he signalled and the coroner folded the sheet back down to the midriff of the corpse. _

_Henricksen's eyes widened but he maintained his stance because he found himself looking at the very man that he was hunting._

_The man's bone structure was very prominent and he was by far too pretty for a man. He had dark messed up blond/brown hair that was cut short but not so short that it showed the criminal within. This boy looked practically adorable. Which made him even more dangerous._

'_Thank you.' Said Hendrickson finally, turning away and walking back out the door. The Doctor just watched, stunned as he saw the Special Agent vanish to the sound of shoes tapping on the cold marble floor._

Yet still, after what felt like months, Dean Winchester still managed to outsmart Henrickson. Along with his puppy dog eyed brother.

Henrickson was jolted out of his trance when his work phone rang and he bit the end of his tongue off in the process. With the metallic taste of blood in his mouth he hastily grabbed his phone. On his second attempt of answering his mobile he pushed the correct button with his shaking hands from the shock he had received only moments earlier.

'What?' he shrieked

'Henrickson, he's done it again.' The voice replied in panic.

'Who, you blithering idiot, get your head screwed back on and talk.' Henrickson said his anger increasing by the moment as he swallowed down more blood.

'It's Dean Winchester…. He's murdered again' The voice said panting.

Henrickson bolted upright momentarily forgetting about the stinging sensation in his mouth. 'Where.' He said sharply.

'Baltimore, Maryland-' The voice was cut off before he could finish and Special Agent Henrickson was out of his office door with his coat in hand, hoping that this time, he would get the son of a bitch.


End file.
